


Forget-me-not

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [13]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: ...fragments of his life appeared before him like snapshots in a photo album
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Forget-me-not

As Walter White slipped from this world to the next, fragments of his life appeared before him like snapshots in a photo album; some were faded and crinkling at the edges, while others were clear and bright.

He saw his wedding day, drenched in sunshine, hope and smiles; he saw his children, images of childhood flickering before his eyes like old home movies. He saw paddling pools and toy trucks, teddies and dolls... 

Colours drifted around him, a myriad of hues; most of all, he saw the colour blue. 

The tint of crystal, hot summer skies, forget-me-not flowers...

Jesse's eyes.


End file.
